Levemente
by Prongziiiiiiiita
Summary: Un songfic de reik que trata de como Lily y james rompieron. Oneshot Soii mala con los Summary xD Leeanlo ii dejen RR :


Una pelirroja caminaba por el centro de Londres mágico, caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, paso frente a una tienda y vio su propio reflejo en la vitrina. Su melena roja como el fuego caía revuelta por los hombros, sus ojos estaban llorosos, rojos e hinchados. Su capa de viaje estaba cubierta de barro y tenia unas marcadas ojeras producto del llanto.

No podia entenderlo, Lily caminaba por la calle de Saint pensando en sus razones

o0o Flash Back o0o

-Pero james- decia una pelirroja llorando desconsoladamente- no me puedes dejar.

-claro que puedo- decia james al cual se le resbalaban unas pequeñas lagrimas que seco antes de que Lily pudiera verlas.

-esque ¿ya no te… im-importo?- decia entrecortadamente Lily Gracias a las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir.

-no me lo hagas mas difícil Lily- decia el moreno agarrando a la pelirroja por las muñecas- Entiende que es por tu bien.

-¿Mi bien¡¿Mi bien?!- Gritaba Lily zarandeandolo por los hombros- ¡¿No entiendes que mi bien esta Contigo?!, Si me explicaras que riesgo estoy corriendo a tu lado…

-Evans…

-¿Evans¿Desde cuando soy Evans?

-Desde que no entiendes que Voldemort esta tras de mi, y matara a todas las personas que amo – dijo el moreno tragandose la rabia – Ya mato a mis padres Lily, y no lo hara contigo. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

- ¿No entiendes que no me importa? – decia Lily abrazando al moreno- no me importa morir si es por ti.

-No digas estupideces LiLy- dijo james empujando a Lily de su lado- Es mi ultima palabra…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Ter-Terminamos?- decia la pelirroja Llorando en Silencio amargamente

James solo se limito a asentir y salir de ahí Llorando como nunca lo habia hecho.

o0o Fin Flash Back o0o

Em la esquina de la calle Saint se encontraba un parque hermoso al cual habia ido muchas veces.  
El nombre del parque era "Saint Deaill"

Entro y se sentó bajo un sauce Llorón y recordó que lo único que la calmaba era la música y como su piso estaba cerca pronuncio con voz quebrada por el Llanto:

_"Accio Dicksman"_

Cuando llego el Dicksman a sus manos lo prendio y puso los audifonos en sus oidos y entonces comenzo a tocar una cancion muy conocida por Lily, pero que en esos momentos se parecia mucho a su estado.

**_"Intento resolver, el misterio de tu adios.."  
_**  
Por mas que lo pensaba, Lily no entendia la manera tan Fria de James.  
**_"No tienes palabra, no tienes cuartada, no tienes corazón..." _**

Por mas razones que le dio, Lily no podia o no queria entenderlas, eran muy pobres

**_"…un mero de tristeza empaña mi visión, as sobrepasado el umbral del dolor" _**

Lloraba desconsolada, jamas habia tenido tanta pena, el dolor era insoportable.

**_"Tu ausencia es el invierno mas largo que eh vivido…" _**

Un vacio enorme senta en su interior, un frio la recorria entera.

**_"…El Lamento y los recuerdos no se han ido" _**

Todo lo que pasaron juntos jamas lo olvidaria, sin duda fue lo mejor.

**_"Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro…" _**

Lo amaba, en la pequeña brisa sentia su voz que decia como la primera vez "Te Amo."

**_"…bajo el manto de la noche diariamente de alucino" _**

donde fuera que mirara, la tibia noche, ahí estaba el.

**_"Extraño tu fragancia, marchita desde entonces el tiempo la seco…" _**

Solo habian pasado unas horas pero ya extrañaba su olor y su mania de revolverse el cabello.

**_"…Mi corazon no es una flor, irradia dolor." _**

¿Que creia el?, su corazon tambien sentia, no era de piedra, Tenia sentimientos.

**_"Tu Silencio fue la mas triste conversación que allá tenido…" _**

Solo asentir, se limito a asentir a la pregunta de si habian terminado, ese silencio la termino por matar.

**_"…No se cuanto tiempo desde entonces ha transcurrido." _**

Quizas fueron minutos, para ella Horas.

**_"Levemente, cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro, bajo el manto de la noche diaramente te alucino…" _**

Después de pasar un rato en el sauce, decidió por irse a su piso, ya que empezaba a caer una pequeña llovizna y quedándose ahí tirada bajo las ramas que con el viento amenazaban en caer no se resolvería nada.

Caminaba por la calle de Saint mientras pensaba en las ultimas palabras de James, quizas, las ultimas que escucharia de el

o0o Flash Back o0o

-No lo entiendo- decia Lily mirando sus pies- No…no quiero.

-No espero que lo entiendas- decia james, mientras daba vuelta el pomo de la puerta.

James salio a las afueras, abrio la verja y dijo para si mismo  
-Creeme Lily, esto me duele mas a mi que a ti- mientras dos lagrimas recorrian su hermoso rostro.

o0o Fin Flash Back o0o

Caminaba de vuelta por la calle de Saint, la llovizna se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y fria.

Llego a su piso, entro y prendio una lampara pequeña que reposaba en un mueble de telefon. Luego con fósforos en mano se dirigio a la chimenea y la prendio.

La chimenea iluminaba todo el amplio vestíbulo en la cual se encontraba una butaca de color verde Esmeralda. La butaca se veia acogedora, pero ya estaba ocupada por alguien.

La luz del fuego iluminaba todo el cuerpo de la persona, exceptuando la cara.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto la pelirroja sacando Valor de nose donde.

-Pasaron unas horas, y ¿no me reconoces?

-¿Ja-James?

-Lily de verdad lo siento muchisimo – empeso el moreno- Termianar contigo fue la decisión mas estupida que eh tomado y yo…

-Shh!- lo callo Lily con una mano en la boca- no hables mas…

-Lily, perdon- dijo james tomandole sus finas manos- Te Amo.

-y yo a ti Potter

-¿Potter¿Desde cuando soy Potter?

-Desde que me has hecho sufrir como nunca antes…

-Lo siento yo…

-Tendras que compensarme…

- Bien.

y asi James agarro a Lily de la cintura y se la llevo a la habitación Jurandose entre los dos, en esa habitación, en esa cama, Amor Eterno

Supieron que nada, ni nadie, ni Voldemort los separaria, que el amor que sentian era infinito. Ni la muerte que llegaria muy pronto para aquellos jóvenes enamorados podria separarlos, porque lo que los unia era mas fuerte que todo en el mundo y se llamaba: Amor.

FííN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno soiy primeriiza en esto, ojala les guste y dejen Reviews, solo tiene que pinchar en Go.  
.BBBBBBBBBBaii

Laá Merodeadora Prongziita Xuiizh ·


End file.
